Corrupted Time Wrap
by Rikdo-Kun
Summary: A werid blue gem appears in Kaede’s village and the Inuyasha gang will find out about it the hard with. A crossover with Inuyasha and the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comic series.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Sonic characters in this story, all but a few cameos from characters we created. This is our first time doing a crossover with Inuyasha and the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comic series. Ford and me got this idea from the "Mobius is Earth" story in the comic.

Corrupted Time Wrap  
Written by Rikdo Osaka and Lord Ford Breaker

Prologue

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang waited for Kagome to appear from her time to tell her about the blue gem that Kaede found near the village. Inuyasha yawned loudly and stretched out on his favorite branch on a tree while the others waited on ground level. It had been three days since Kagome left them.

"Oh man, I'm so bored." The little fox demon exclaimed. "When will Kagome come back?"

"Will you shut up! I'm tried of hearing you say that!" Inuyasha yelled, tired of hearing the little fox demon whining about Kagome's absence.

"Calm down, InuYasha. Kagome told us that she to do another test." The perverted monk known as Miroku said sitting by the well with Sango.

"If she doesn't show up then I would have to go to her time and bring her here." Inuyasaha being his old self like he always did.

"That would be a bad decision since you know Kagome will "sit" you if you even try doing that." Shippo said knowing very well that Inuyasha would go to Kagome's time to get her and bring her here. Him and the others on the other hand would rather visit her time and check out what has changed over the years. They knew that wouldn't happen because the only ones that can would be Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I agree with Shippo on this one, you should just wait until she appears." Sango said as Kirara rested on her shoulder. "By the way, what do you think that blue gem came from?"

"Who knows, Sango. Kaede and I sense power in it much greater then Jewel of Four Souls but I bet it won't grant a wish like that does." Miroku said in his thinking state while he's felt up Sango's but. He soon got a stapped in the face by Sango's hand casuing him to move his hand.

"Lecherous monk…" Sango said in anger moving away with the monk in question.

"I could care less about some dumb gem that appeared out of nowhere. It's not like it will turn me into a full demon anyways." Inuyasha told them still resting up the tree.

"You will never learn." Miroku muttered with a sigh when he heard the sound of someone climbing up the well to get to the top. Both Sango and him looked down to see Kagome and even helped her up from the well since she had bags with her.

Inuyasha notice her and jumped down from the branch and looked towards her while she got everyone's food out. Shippo sighed knowing that Inuyasha and Kagome were going to have another fight like they always do when she returns from her time.

"What took you so long! You know that Naraku and his goons are there looking to gather all the shards from the Shikon no Tama!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's face. The rest of the group backed away knowing what was going to happen.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled in anger causing the bead necklace around his neck to glow and fell first face to the ground. He slowly got up from the ground and dusted himself before looking Kagome with a bit of anger in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because you were being rude to me, hopping for a "How was your day in your time" wou;d be a waste of my time." Kagome said.

"Uh… Kagome? What about the food?" Shippo said wanting to eat the food from Kagome's time looking through the bag that Kagome.

"We'll eat the food at Kaede's hut." Sango informed them. "She found something that you should take a look at, Kagome."

"Really? Well, let's go then!" Kagome called out, forgotting about what she was mad for and ran towards the village with the others following her.

Note: I hope you like the first chapter and hope you all leave feedback and also hope you all look forward to chapter when it's out.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Sonic characters in this story, all but a few cameos from characters we created. This is our first time doing a crossover with Inuyasha and the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comic series. Ford and me got this idea from the "Mobius is Earth" story in the comic.

Corrupted Time Wrap  
Written by Rikdo Osaka and Lord Ford Breaker

Chapter 1

Sonic was standing up on top of the Bi-plane that Tails was currently flying. The Tornado was the name of it. Robotnick had another scheme planned and three days ago, the Freedom Fighters had shut him down, again. So at the moment, all intel they had been getting, from the unfortunately robotosized Uncle Chuck, suggested that Robotnick was still furious and hadn't came down from his fit at failing again. So need plans were being schemed. That gave the Freedom Fighters some time to recupperate. That was until Knuckles called Princess Sally with disturbing news. After hearing what he had to say and talking to her parents, they decided it was best to have someone go check things out. It was a little difficult at first to get Sonic to even go to the Floating Island. He and Knuckles weren't enemies, but they were'nt the best of friends either.

He and Tails had planned on going overseas to a large island that was near another larger continent. There was reports of some old dried up well, that was remarkably still standing. Just a ways off from the well was a large tree, that must have been centuries old by it's shear size. The belief of why the well had dried up was because the ancient trees roots had grown into the well and taken the water. There was nights that the well glowed and no one knew why.

Sometimes, during the day, the Mobians that were there sometimes saw a strange glowing crystal at the bottom of the old well. But no one could reach the unknown crystal, which they knew was not a Chaos Emerald. Just leaning on the old well made it creak and groan so bad that everyone thought it would cave in. The well had dried up generations ago, and a knew one was dug up at about the same time, in another location in the village.

Though it had been generations, the old well had never crumbled in on itself or filled up with anything other than a few big roots that were visible, just not climbable. Most of everyone believed it held magical properties or something, along with the tree. Sometimes, they could swear they also heard voices coming from it. Nothing haunted though, more like a girl screaming at someone and a guy yelling back, or just a conversation between a guy and some girl. Though they didn't understand the language very well.

"What could have caused a Chaos Emerald to just disappear?" Sonic muttered for the tenth time as he rubbed his chin.

"It wasn't Rouge was it, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"No Bud, it wasn't her. She's somewhere, probably looking for the Emeralds, but Knuckles told Sally that he put the Emeralds in a place that only he knew about and it was a place that only he and I could really get to." Sonic said, making sure he kept an eye out for the island in the sky.

"Then what could it be Sonic?" said Tails making sure the plane was going the right way.

"We know Robotnick isn't behind this. We'll have to wait and see what Knuckles says." Sonic said, with a sign.

Knuckles was pacing around waiting for Sonic and and Tails to appear to tell them the big news he had for them. He couldn't believe what had happened with the blue emerald but he had to keep himself calm. Soon, he saw Tails' Bi-plane landed near a clearing of the Island abd ran to meet them.

"What's going on Knuckles?" Sonic asked as he jumped off the plane.

"I was guarding the Master Emerald when it spoke to me." Knuckles said with obvious distress in his voice. "I have three, or had three of the Chaos Emeralds hidden away. The other four are still out there, somewhere. The Master Emerald told me that it had lost contact with the Blue Emerald. I instantly raced to where i have the three hidden only to find two of them still there. I search and search, but couldn't locate it. I went back to the Master Emerald and it told me that it couldn't sense the Blue Emerald anymore. That it didn't exist!"

"Is that bad Sonic?" Tails asked as he wacthed Knuckles pace in front of them.

"Very bad Tails. The Emeralds all maintain a balance in nature." Sonic said as he began to understand why Knuckles was pacing

with extreme worry. "If we can't find that Emerald, then serious bad things could happen."

"Like what?" Tails asked with worry as well.

"I don't know. Knuckles, did the Master Emerald tell you anything else? A clue or anything..." said Sonic not liking this one bit.

"It can't sense it at all Sonic! I can ever feel the loss!" Knuckles said shouting as he yelled at the sky. He slowly lowered his arms and look at the ground. "The Master Emerald said that it felt a power evil approaching. A evil far worse than even Robotnick could ever be. And it senses a unknown power coming from another continent."

"We heard reports from Mobians on the other side of the planet that said on some small island there is a strange well that seems to glow and that some unknown crystal is at the bottom of it. Me and Tails were headed there when Sally stopped us and told us you called." Sonic infroned him.

"Maybe that is where the unknown power that the Master Emerald is sensing is located." Tails said.

"I must go check it out then!" Knuckles stated as he rushed off. The two grabbed their bags from the plane and started to follow when they felt the Floating Island start to move a different direction.

"We better hurry, Tails. It might take awhile for the Floating Island to get to there, but Knuckles might not wait that long." Sonic told his best friend who nodded in agreenment and got the plane ready.

"So you found this outside the village?" said Kagome, looking at the blue gem that she was holding in her hand as Lady Kaede nodded. Inuyasha and the others were eating their meals while they waited outside for Kagome to come out to go hunting for the rest of the shards before Naraku gets a hold of them.

"Yes, i can feel it has more power then the Jewel of Four Souls." said the old priestess.

"Hmmmmm... I'll check this back home with me." said Kagome putting the werid blue away in her bag.

"Tell your mom thanks for the food." said the old priestess holding the food from Kagome's time. Kagome smiled and noded before leaving the old priestes's hut joining the others.

"Can we go hunting for the shards of the shikon jewel now." said Inuyasha hopping to get the shards before Naraku or his incarnations get a hold of them.

"I'm sorry, but something came up at my place and i have to take care of it. I only came to bring you the food since i knew you guys would of wanted food to eat." Kagome said.

"WHAT? yelled Inuyasha at Kagome. "Naraku is out there looking for the shards and you want to go back home!"

"I have to take care of it, Inuyasha! Besides, i also have to do some overdo homework that i got today!" said Kagome as they started to fight like they were a married couple.

"I'm not going to allow you to go back home1" said Inuyasha.

"Osuwari! (sit)" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as the rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck started to glow causing him to fell face first to the ground. Kagome left to the old well and jumped into it in order to get back to her rightful time, even throught she still mad at Inuyasha for being rude to her like he always is. As she fell through time Inuyasha wondered why the trip to her time was taking longer then it always did when she jumped into the well. She didn't like this once bit when suddenly they landed in the bottom of the well and looked around.

"Grandpa! Sota! Are you there?" said Kagome knowing that something didn't feel right about all this. She could feel that this wasn't her time and seeing the sky from the well didn't help any. "Someone help me!"

"Did you hear that? It came from that old well!" said a male voice in english, a language that she knew very little of. A few heads could be seen poking their heads into the well and she saw that they were not ven human. She could tell from the fur that they were kind of furry or could be demons.

"I have a bad feeling that i'm not in the right time." Kagome thought.

The different animals, some of which were Pandas, a few horses, rabbit's, some dogs of different breeds and a few birds kept looking into the well. The female overlander at the bottom of the well looked up at them in strange wonder and fear. The villagers were speaking in different tones and so fast that she had trouble understanding what they were saying. But she could tell that the animals were not happy to see her. With so many of them looking in the well, it blotted out the light from the sun coming in, but there still seemed to be light around her. She glanced down to see a glowing crystal at her feet. All the villagers suddenly shut up as someone anounced loudly to make way for the villager elder. Suddenly there was no one above her and then a creature she didn't expect looked down into the well.

"Who are you overlander and why have you come to our village?" said a small and old red dragon that had to walk with a cane. He was around six feet tall and wore a brown robe with frills on the edges and the cuffs.

"Eh?" Kagome said not understanding a word he said.

Knuckles was pacing as Sonic and Teails walked into the Master Emerald chamber. A couple of Echidna's were talking to Knuckles. Another female Echinda stood nearby the Master Emerald watching Knuckles.

"How can we be sure it was not another trick by Robotnick?" Sonic asked walking up to Knuckles.

"I don't sense it that's why! Even the Master Emerald is confused!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"We received a report from the village we are headed to that some unknown female overlander is at the bottom of some old sacred well." the other Echinda said walking at the clipboard he got from another Echinda.

"Maybe she stole it?" Julie-su suggested.

"We'll have to make her tell us where it is! Bad enough we have to deal with Robotnick, now we have anohter overlander who is causing trouble!" Knuckles roared. He turned to the Master Emerald and gave it a curious look.

"What is it Knuckles?" Julie-su asked.

"The strange energy that the Master Emerald is sensing is coming from that girl? She's somehow connected to the missing Emerald." Knuckles explained.

"The Master Emerald says that huh? Well, we'll have to find out if she's a spy from Ro-butnick. If she is, we'll send her back to him after Sally talks to her." Sonic said.

"Yeah.." Tails said.

Note: Here's the next one, i hope you liked it as much as we did when writing these scenes. We will get started on chapter 2 when we have the time to write the scenes up.


End file.
